


Hiccups and Fluttering Heartbeats

by NighttimeVinyl



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Cuddling, Established strictly-sexual relationship, Hiccups, M/M, Spanking, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: A little teaser I wrote for a longer work I might write...
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Number Five | The Boy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Hiccups and Fluttering Heartbeats

Five cried out as his third spank collided with his backside, already stained red from the last two. “Shut up!” Luther whispered a little harshly. “Do you have any idea what Dad’ll do if we get caught? If _I _get caught?”

Five nodded. “S-sorry...” 

Luther felt a slight pang of guilt, and rubbed Five’s lower back gently. “Look, you have seven left. That’s all, and then we’re done for tonight.”

”O-okay...”

Luther massages his back one more time before smacking down again.

—————————————————————————

After Five’s nightly spanking was over, Luther lifted him up into his arms and soothed his naked back with his hands.

”You don’t have to do this stuff after the...spankings...” Five mumbles into Luther’s shoulder.

”I know. I just feel bad if I don’t.”

”It’s not like I give you anything in return.”

”I don’t ask.”

”...”

”What?”

”Do you...get off on it? Like I do?” Five asked, pulling back slightly.

Luther looked at him. He was naked, his pale skin turned white in the moonlight coming from the window, eyes glistening with tears from his nightly punishment.

”I don’t know. I...maybe a little. I didn’t...release—“

”Cum,”

”_Release,_ like, like you did.”

”But you are hard.”

”What?”

”Don’t play dumb, I can feel it on my ass.”

Luther turned bright red.

”It’s okay, you know. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

”But I am,” Luther sighed.

Five giggled a little. A sweet sound.

Suddenly there was this adorable little sound, a _hic, hic_, coming from Five. He was hiccuping, and it was adorable. The look on his face could only be described as surprised embarrassment. Luther just smiled, and grabbed Five’s wrists, pulling them above his head. It took a minute, but the hiccups finally stopped.

”See? You do need me,” Luther smiled.

”I know..” Five leaned his head against Luther’s chest, and closed his eyes.

For that minute, just that minute, Luther was sure he could feel his and Five’s heartbeats fluttering quickly at the exact same speed.


End file.
